Godseeker Mode
Godseeker Mode is a game mode in Hollow Knight that is unlocked after completing the first three Pantheons in Godhome: the Pantheon of the Master, the Pantheon of the Artist, and the Pantheon of the Sage. Even though it is unlocked after these Pantheons, it canonically occurs after the events of the Pantheon of Hallownest.Messages from German translator and playtester on Discord. This game mode starts out and takes place entirely in Godhome. There is no way to exit the area. Features Inventory and Charms * The Knight has all Spells and Abilities unlocked except for World Sense. ** The Dream Nail is not awoken and contains no Essence. ** A Dreamgate cannot be placed, and warping is impossible. * The inventory contains no Items other than the Godtuner and Lumafly Lantern. ** The Knight will also have 0 Geo. * Almost all charms are available. ** Leg Eater's fragile charms are all in their unbreakable form. ** Fully upgraded Grimmchild and Void Heart are available instead of Carefree Melody and the Kingsoul. * The Hunter's Journal and Maps tabs do not exist. Pantheons * The first three Pantheons start out unlocked. **The Pantheon of the Knight can be entered after completing the first three Pantheons. * The cutscene that normally plays at the end of the Pantheon of the Knight after defeating Pure Vessel for the first time does not play. * The (non-flower) Embrace the Void ending cutscene does play after completing the Pantheon of Hallownest. ** After the cutscene, the time spent completing the Pantheon is shown and the Knight wakes up outside the Pantheon. ** The credits do not play after this cutscene. ** The Completion percentage is not shown. Hall of Gods * All bosses including Grey Prince Zote are unlocked from the start, with the exception of the Absolute Radiance who needs to be unlocked by encountering her in the Pantheon of Hallownest. * The journal entry for Void Idol cannot be accessed since the Hunter's Journal does not exist. Godseeker * The dialogue upon entering Godhome after selecting the game mode is different. * There is no dialogue when entering any of the Pantheons for the first time. * Godseeker is present in the first three Pantheons and has different dialogue compared to normal gameplay, though that dialogue is the same for all three Pantheons. * Godseeker does not appear in the Pantheon of the Knight before fighting Pure Vessel. * In the Pantheon of Hallownest, Godseeker only appears in the very first area after defeating Hornet Protector and has the same dialogue as in the other Pantheons. Godseeker is not present in the other locations. * After defeating the Absolute Radiance in the Hall of Gods, Godseeker has no dialogue unlike in normal gameplay. Miscellaneous * The Weathered Mask journal entry that can be acquired in the Land of Storms cannot be accessed since the Hunter's Journal does not exist. Trivia * In an early leak, the Godseeker mode was shown with a different icon. While the select game icon has been changed, this old icon can still be seen when unlocking the new mode. Category:Godmaster Category:Additional Content (Hollow Knight)